In order to attract the interest of consumers, pen manufacturers have put much into research and development for the improvement in pen""s appearance such as the shape and color. Manufacturers have modified pen""s shape to meet the needs of consumers so that they can feel more comfortable while writing. Moreover, some manufacturers have added small cartoon characters on pens to make the appearance more attractive. Or some designs will install glowing parts to add special effects onto pens such as designs Ser. Nos. 09/172,627, 09/484,597 in the US market. The main purpose is to use these special designs in appearance or visual effect to attract the interest of consumers.
Because most consumers prefer new models and functions, manufacturers have to be very innovative. For this reason, the inventor of this invention has created a water pen with double tubes. The structure, function, effect and technology are listed as following.
This double-tube water pen includes a transparent or non-transparent outer tube, a transparent inner tube connected to the top of the outer tube, an inserted ink tube in the inner tube, a pen cover which is used to fix the ink tube connected to the top of the inner tube, and a pen top covering the top of the pen cover. Once the inner tube is connected with the outer tube, decorative liquid can be added into the space between the two tubes. This can improve the appearance and make it differ from traditional pens. Moreover, manufacturers can install an extended tube inside of the inner tube to take in the ink tube. This extended part is into the outer tube so that the length of the ink tube can be adjusted. In addition, manufacturers can add glowing gadgets into the empty space of the inner tube. The reception end of the glowing gadget is pushed by the end of the ink tube. Therefore, whenever users write with the pen, the ink tube will push the glowing gadget and the gadget will start glowing. That""s why the pen will have this special effect.